From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart
by KawaiixCherryxBlossom
Summary: Ash and Misty have a huge fight and Misty leaves. What happens?


****

From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart

By ashygirl

Rated - PG

This story is set just after they left Brock, and Tracy isn't in it yet. 

Ages

Ash – 14

Misty 14

It was a freezing winter day, the sky was black, and so were the moods of our two heroes. You see, because of the weather, they are stranded in a small cabin somewhere in the middle of nowhere.

"Ash, this is so boring just sitting here", whined Misty.

"You got any better ideas of what to do lets hear 'em".

"Grr, this is all your fault, if you hadn't been reading the map upside down we'd already be back in Pallet!".

"Don't blame me, you were the one who was complaining the whole way here so I couldn't concentrate!"

"Pika Pika [don't fight you'll just make it worse]"

"Ohh, you are so impossibly dense Ash!!!?

"Oh, shut up Misty!!"

"What?"

"Pika [huh?]

"Why don't you just get lost if all you are going to do is call me names!" "If you think you're so smart, why don't you go and find your own way?!?!?!?!"

"You know what Ash, I will, I hope I never see you again Ash Ketchum!!"

With that, Misty grabbed Togepy, and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face, as Ash realized what he had done.

"Misty, wait, don't go, umm, what about the bike

"Don't you get it Ash, it was never for the bike, I followed you because of you!"

"You what?"

"Goodbye Ash", she muttered", I will always love you". And she ran away into the cold, miserable day.

"What have I done?" replied Ash as he saw her run into the distance.

As Misty ran on as far away from Ash as possible, she cried even harder. She slowed the pace down to a walk as the rain dyed down. There was a log in front of her so she sat down and tried to warm herself. 

"Oh Togepy, why did he say all that mean stuff to me?" 

"Toki Toki prii [I dunno]"

"Oh, why does he hate me so much?"

Misty started to cry again, Ash was her one true love, and he hated her. She had noplace to go. She definitely couldn't go back to the Cerulean gym, and she didn't want to go ALONE on a Pokémon journey.

As she tried to get comfortable she thought of a song that she liked that fit the situation.

Never look back, we said

How was I to know

I'd miss you so

Loneliness up ahead

Emptiness behind

Where do I go

And you didn't hear

All my joy through my tears

All my hopes through my fears

Did you know

Still I miss you somehow

CHORUS

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

Baby I said please stay

Give our love a chance

For one more day

We could have worked things out

Taking time is what, loves all about

But you put a dart

Through my dreams, through my heart 

And I'm back where I started again

Never thought it would end

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

You promised yourself

But to somebody else

And you made it so perfectly clear

Still I wish you were here

From the bottom of my broken heart

There's just a thing or two I'd like you to know

You were my first love

You were my true love

From the first kisses to the very last rose

From the bottom of my broken heart

Even though time may find me somebody new

You were my real love

I never knew love

Till there was you

From the bottom of my broken heart

Never look back, we said

How was I to know 

I'd miss you so

-Britney Spears

Misty fell asleep because of the cold, little did she know, she was drifting into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, back at the cabin, Ash lay on the bed crying his eyes out while Pikachu tried to comfort him.

"Pikachu, what if she doesn't come back?"

"Pika pi pikachu pika [don't worry Ash, she has nowhere to go, so she has to come back]" "Pika chu chu pika pi pikachu [just let her let off some steam and then she'll come back, you'll see], Pikachu told Ash, but it had some doubts itself.

"But what if she really meant it Pikachu", he choked through tears, "What if she really hates me and isn't coming back?"

"Pikachu Pika Pi [I don't know Ash]"

MISTY'S POV

I don't know how I could have fallen asleep in that freezing weather, but I did. I opened my eyes, and see that I am in a cabin, much like the one Ash and I were staying in. Maybe Ash found me, I thought hopefully. But all of a sudden I look around, and who should appear there in front of me, but Jessie from Team Rocket.

"What do you think you're doing?!" I said

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake" said a very concerned Jessie

"Huh, what happened?"

"James and I found you in the forest with Togepy, (who is asleep) you were unconscious so we brought you back here"

"Why aren't you in your Team Rocket uniform?

"Oh, well, we quit"

"You what?!?!"

"We quit, we were tired of losing, so we just sent a letter to the boss, to say we quit. After that, we went to the police and told them where he was and all about Team Rocket and they arrested him."

"Wow, I can't believe you were brave enough to do that".

"Well, we had to or the boss would probably have us killed for quitting".

"Oh" I replied

"There is one thing I need to know though", said Jessie

"What is it?"

"Where is Ash and Pikachu?"

All of a sudden I remembered what had happened, and burst into tears.

James and Meowth must've been in the next room, because they burst in as I started to cry.

"What is wrong", James asked

"Tell us what happened, please Misty", said Jessie

So Jessie, James and Meowth listened on as I explained about what had happened to Ash and I.

"That's terrible, how could he do that to you", exclaimed James

I just looked down at my hands, tears still running down my face.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you want", said Jessie 

"Thankyou", I replied

"Now you should get some rest, we DID find you unconscious, and you probably don't feel to well", said Jessie.

I nodded and sunk into the bed, I fell asleep straight away, thinking and dreaming about nothing but Ash, and whether he would come back to me.

Days past, and the weather stayed the same, so Misty still couldn't go back to Ash, and Ash couldn't go and find Misty. One day, Ash decided he would go out and find her, despite the weather. So he packed up his stuff and set out with Pikachu.

They walked for ages and ages, and didn't find her. They were about to give up, when they saw a small cabin.

Ash walked up and knocked on the door, about to collapse from the cold.

Jessie opened the door, and they both gasped when they saw who it was.

"YOU!!?", they said in unison.

"What do you think you're doing here?", said Jessie.

Ash put his head down, "Please, have you seen Misty, I need to find her, and I've been looking for ages".

Jessie's face softened, "ok, you can come in then".

"But……..".

"Pika!"

"Oh, you don't have to worry, we've quit Team Rocket".

"HUH!?!?!?!?!"

"Pikachu Pika!?!?!?!"

"It's a long story, now come in, I have something to show you".

Ash quickly walked in, glad to get away from the cold. When he looked up, and saw who was also in the room, his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Misty?!?!?!?!"

Misty turned around, and looked stunned. He came back, she said in her head, he came back for me, I must be dreaming.

"Ash, wha.. what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't find you Misty".

Ash lowered his head "I…. I… I'm sorry Misty, I really didn't mean all those things I said, I was just angry because we were lost and I took out all my anger on you and………….

Misty stood up in front of him, and looked into his dark, eyes. "You really mean it", she said.

"Yes".

Misty threw her arms around Ash and they hugged each other tightly.

"I love you Misty", and I promise I'll never leave you, ever.

"I love you too Ash"

The two lovebirds just stood there and held each other, while Jessie, James and Meowth crept out to give them some privacy.

As they sat there, holding each other, a song plays.

I wanna know

Who ever told you I was letting go

You're the only joy that I have, ever known

Girl, they're lying

Just look around

And all of the people that we used to know

Just give it up they wanna let it go

But we're still trying

So you should know this love we share

Was never made to die

I'm glad we're on this one-way street

Just you and I

Just you and I

CHORUS

I'm never gonna say goodbye

'Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I sware it all over again and I

I'm never gonna treat you bad

'Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain

And I swear it all over again

All over again

Some people say

That everything has got its place in time

Even the day must give way to the night

But I'm not buying

'Cos in your eyes

I see a love that burns eternally

And if you see how beautiful you are to me

You'll know, I'm not lying

Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye

But even if we try

There are some things in this life

Won't be denied

Won't be denied

I'm never gonna say goodbye

'Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I sware it all over again and I

I'm never gonna treat you bad

'Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain

And I sware it all over again

The more I know of you

Is the more I know I love you

And the more that I'm sure

I want you forever and ever more

And the more that you love me

The more that I know

Oh, that I'm never gonna let you go

Gotta let you know that I

I never wanna say goodbye

'Cos I never wanna see you cry

I swore to you my love would remain

And I sware it all over again and I

I'm never gonna treat you bad

'Cos I never wanna see you sad

I swore to share your joy and your pain

And I sware it all over again

All over again

All over again

And I sware it all over again

-Westlife

This my first fanfic, I hope you liked it. The songs I put in there 'cos I thought they fit the situation.

Plz comment!


End file.
